Middleware message queues, such as WebSphere® MQ, are message queuing technologies that allow users to create, pass, and consume messages programmatically in a networked environment independent of the underlying network topology or protocols. Transaction tracking technologies monitor application activity and transaction flows in order to determine transaction topologies and transaction performance metrics. To perform transaction tracking of middleware message queues, data describing applications' use of message queues and the underlying processes are collected. Traditionally, middleware message queues do not expose the data necessary for a complete or efficient transaction tracking solution. Consequently, transaction tracking agents are forced to construct a complete set of transaction tracking data from multiple inter-dependent monitoring points. Having incomplete data consequently forces multiple concessions from transaction tracking solutions, such as performance (multiple instrumentation points are required), accuracy (lost data causing subsequent transaction tracking failures), and the inability to dynamically enable/disable data collection (some level of monitoring is always required due to the inter-dependencies).